herpaderp101fandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 38-Game-O-Game 3
Game-O-Game 3 is the 38th episode of the series and the 3rd Game-O-Game episode. Plot Herp-A-Derp opens the show by announcing Sulley has returned from the hospital and is thrown into the live audience. Herp-A-Derp then shows the last two winners (Mario and Baby Pikachu) and introduces today's contestants, Iron Man, Jessie, and War Machine. Herp-A-Derp takes War Machine's gun and tells him he'll give it back if he wins. The winner will receive Custom Robo Arena and whatever is in the secret black box. SBF then explains some new rules about the show, saying that however many games you knock down when thrown, you will get that many more chances to knock them down. Before the game starts, Luigi appears and demands to come back in the game, threatening legal action if he can't. Even though Herp-A-Derp repeatedly says it's his show and he makes the rules, Luigi is made the 4th contestant. Luigi gets his first question right. Iron Man gets the next question and gets it right. War Machine gets the next question wrong (how old are you), and Herp-A-Derp says that since he's so drunk and he'll probably mistake 1 for 3, he gets thrown and misses, eliminating War Machine from the game. Luigi, excited he made it past the first round, gets the next question (after Herp-A-Derp ignores Jessie) and gets it wrong (what team won in the Baseball episode, even though Team Luigi did win). Jessie gets the next question right. Iron Man gets the next question right. Herp-A-Derp then says he lost his pants, and Luigi says he likes him without them, and Herp-A-Derp takes a point away from Luigi, giving him 2 wrong answers. Jessie gets the next question wrong (what color is the Talking Train). Jessie asks if Herp-A-Derp painted it, and Herp-A-Derp says he didn't "The Bastard" (Thunderzap7) did. The show then cuts to a commercial. They're back and first up is Iron Man and he gets it wrong (which drawer did Herp-A-Derp go in when he went to jail). Herp-A-Derp then someone gets his pants back. Jessie gets the next question wrong (what posters does Herp-A-Derp have on his wall) saying that he has a New Super Mario Bros and a Pokemon poster, forgetting the Optimus Prime one. Iron Man gets the next question right. Luigi gets the next question right and gets the bonus question right which would've given him a point taken away, but Herp-A-Derp abuses his power again and doesn't take a point away. Luigi gets the next question right. Jessie gets the next question wrong (name all the ingredients in the cooking episode), but gets her bonus question right, and takes the point away. Luigi complains about him not getting the point taken off but she does, which Herp-A-Derp says he hates him and she had sex with him, which causes Luigi to attack Herp-A-Derp which Herp-A-Derp then throws Luigi, having enough of his antics and he misses (after getting purposely thrown violently several times) and is eliminated from the game and viciously attacked by Thunder. The final two are then Iron Man and Jessie. Jessie gets the next question right (who will Butterfly Boat beat up later in the episode) surprising Herp-A-Derp. Whiplash then shows up and kidnaps Butterfly Boat and attacks Herp-A-Derp after he defends him, but is then beaten up by Butterfly Boat. SBF then announces that the next wrong answer will be eliminated unless they knock the games down (what happened in the 1st Game-O-Game). Iron Man then gets the next question wrong (what gamepad does Thunder use) and Iron Man is thrown and misses. However, while being thrown, Herp-A-Derp clearly tries to screw Jessie out of winning by giving Iron Man several chances, especially after Iron Man's hand fell off after being thrown the first time. Jessie is then named the winner of Game-O-Game 3. She gets her prizes (Custom Robo Arena, Herp-A-Derp's penis, Guitar Hero World Tour, New Super Mario Bros, Megaman ZX, Super Mario 64 DS, Guitar Hero On Tour, and Mega Man 5) but she is only given Custom Robo Arena, infuriating Jessie but Herp-A-Derp signs off before she gets angry. Cast *Herp-A-Derp *Jessie *Iron Man *Luigi *War Machine *Whiplash *Butterfly Boat *Mario *Baby Pikachu *Sulley *Ghost of Hell *SBF31 (cameraman, voice actor) *Thunderzap7 (voice actor) Trivia *The places were 1st Jessie, 2nd Iron Man, 3rd Luigi, 4th War Machine. *Jessie wins Game-O-Game 3, making her the 3rd winner of Game-O-Game. *Once again, the host says a character is wrong even though they are right. This first happened with Luigi in Game-O-Game 2, and happened with Luigi in this episode. *Jessie perfectly imitates Woody from Game-O-Game 1 when asked what her eye color is. *Woody's 3 takes from Game-O-Game 1 were referenced when War Machine was thrown. *Game-O-Game 1 is referenced several times throughout the episode, however Game-O-Game 2 is only referenced once when Baby Pikachu is shown as the winner of it. *Butterfly Boat beats up Whiplash, fighting back for the 1st time in the series. *Herp-A-Derp admits he actually sort of likes Butterfly Boat in this episode saying he spent money on him (even though Buzz owns him now). *Herp-A-Derp repeatedly abuses his power and tries to screw contestants out of winning. He successfully screws War Machine and Luigi out of winning but fails at screwing Jessie. *This is the 3rd time Luigi is a contestant, making him a contestant in every Game-O-Game, even though he wasn't supposed to be in this one. *This is the 2nd time Herp-A-Derp hosts Game-O-Game (he didn't host Game-O-Game 2 because he was injured). *This is the 1st time a character is eliminated in the 1st round, as War Machine is eliminated for being too drunk. *Luigi only got 1 question wrong, but got 2 points taken away due to telling Herp-A-Derp he liked him without pants and attacking him. *Luigi threatened to sue the show in the episode if he didn't compete, showing antagonistic signs for the 1st time. *Herp-A-Derp really shows antagonistic sides in this episode, especially towards Luigi and Jessie (at the beginning and the end). *Herp-A-Derp mentions he had sex with Jessie and she receives his penis as a prize, hinting at a possible relationship.